Connect 3 vs the flu
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: see what happens when the youngest member of Connect 3 comes down with the flu. (this is an old story that i'm rewriting) In my story Shane, Jason, and Nate are just friends who are happen to be in a band together.
1. Chapter 1

Shane was just entering the recording studio where Connect 3 was making a new album, waiting for Nate and Jason to show up. Jason showed up a few minuets later. But they hadn't heard from Nate.

"Where do you think he is? It's not like him to be late." Jason said.

"I know. He's probably just stuck in traffic." Shane said.

Just then Jason's phone started ringing.

_Hello oh hi Mrs. Roberson_ (Nate's mom) _really. Well thanks for telling us. Tell Nate to feel better by._

"What's wrong" asked Shane.

"Nate has the flu".

"Well now what are we going to do? We can't record our new album without Nate.

"I know, but what can we do about it."

"We have to do something before my uncle Brown gets here.

Of curses at that moment Brown come in the studio.

"Hey guys. Where's Nate?"

"At home he has the flu." Jason said


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's POV-

It all started yesterday. I was in my room working on my school work(I'm homeschooled so I can still work with the band). I had a really bad headache and couldn't focus on my math. I put my workbook away and laid down in bed. Next thing I know Mom was standing by my bed, telling my I was running a fever. I was feeling even worst then I did when I fell asleep. I still had a headache, but now my stomach was hurting. My throat felt like it was on fire. Mom gave me some pain mediation. I soon fall back asleep.

A/n- Ok that it for tonight. I'll try to update this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's POV-

When I work up it was dark outside. I look at my alarm clock and saw it was passed midnight. I tried going back to sleep, but my stomach was really hurting. After about ten minutes I felt something coming up my throat. I made a mad dash to the bathroom. I was still spilling my guts out when I hear mom come it. She rubbed my back until my stomach was settled. She helped my wash my mouth out and checked my fever.

Mom said that I have the flu. My mom is a registered nurse so she always know when I'm sick and what my sick with. She helped my get back in bed. She told me that she would call Jason tomorrow and tell him I wouldn't be coming to work on our new album. At the time I really didn't care.

* * *

Mrs. Robinson's POV-

Once I got Nate asleep I tucked him in and pushed his hair out of his eyes. I used to be so afraid he'd would turn into his dad. My ex-husben was a terrible father. I found out that he was abusing Nate when Nate was only five. I broke up with him and got full custody. Nate is nothing like is father. Nate doesn't even remember him much. After the divorce he left and never came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Robinson's POV-

I woke around 8. I went to check on Nate. I could already tell his fever when up. His face was pale and his cheeks where flush. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. Based on his raspy breathing I knew he hadn't slept much last night. I decided to let him sleep in. I called Jason and told him that Nate was sick with the flu.

It's was 10:30 before I hear Nate wake up. I when up to his room. He looked up at me when I walked in. He gave me a weak smile. I pushed his hair back, only to feel the rapid heat off his forehead. I put a thermometer under his tung. When it beeped it showed he had a fever of 103.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate's POV-

I woke up at !0:30. The first thing I noticed was my head was killing me. My throat felt like it was on fire. I started coughing and my lungs seemed to be on fire. I hear my mom coming upstairs. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't hold up my own weight. Mom came in my room and sat down beside my bed. I gave her a weak smile as she pushed my hair back. Her smile turned to a frown as she felt my forehead. She checked my temperature and my fever had gone up. I don't see how it could be that bad. I feel like my freezing. Mom put a thick blanket on my bed. I felt the heat come on. I know mom was trying to sweat the fever out of me. I felt my self drafting back into sleep.

A/n- Ok I know this seems really short now, but this is my last week of school before winter break. I'm in college so we get a mouth off. I only have class on Tuesday and Thursday. I work on this story and hopefully more. If you have any ideas please tell me in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Miss. Robinson's POV-

Shortly before lunch I got a call from Nate's band manger Brown. He was checking in on Nate and asking if the boys could come over to see him. I gave him an update on how Nate was doing, and told him it would be great if Jason and Shane could come by and see Nate. It would be best to wait a day or two so Nate wouldn't be too sick.

By the time I got off the phone, it was already 12:45. Luckily the french onion soup I had been making was done. I poured some in a bowl alone with a glass of ginger-ail and some crackers. I brought this up to Nate's room. He was asleep when I walked in. I hated to wake him up, but I know I had to. I stroked his hair and whispered his name. When he opened his eyes I could see cloyingness in them. Nate took one look at the food and looked away. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on honey. I know you don't feel like eating right now, but you really need to at least try to. He still looked away. Ok how about you just eat about half out it. I had to help him sit up. I put his pillows be hide him so he could sit up. Nate tried to reach for the spoon on the tray, but I could tell he was too weak. I ended up feeding him. After about 10 minutes he started falling back asleep. I picked up the tray of food and headed down start, pulling the covers over Nate before I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Nate's POV-

I started falling asleep again. I felt mom put the cover on me. I heard her going down stairs. I started having a dream about my dad.

_Five year old Nate was hiding under his bed. His mom had just left for a weekend away with her friends. He knew his dad was drinking. A few minutes later his bedroom door open and his dad come in. "Where are you boy?" Little Nate slid back against the wall trying to hide and hoping his dad would give up and leave. Of course he didn't. A hand suddenly went under Nate's bed and pulled him out. Nate could smell the beer on his dad. He looked in fear as the belt was pulled out from be hide his dad's back. It was just about to hit him._

I woke up with a jolt. Mom was beside my bed with open arms. I dove into them, crying on her shoulder as she held me tight rubbing my back in a conferring way.

* * *

Miss. Robinson's POV-

I hear Nate screaming. I run upstairs. I went to Nate's room. He was tossing and turning in bed. I was about to wake him up when he suddenly woke up and started looking around his room. I wrapped him in a hug. He cried on my shoulder. I know he a had a dream about his dad. He always dose when he has a fever. I held him tight, trying to confer him. Soon he stopped shacking. I looked down and saw that he was asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate's POV-

I was feeling better today. Mom had set up the cough in the living room for me. She told me that Jason and Shane would be here later. I was happy to here that. Because of being home schooled I don't have a lot of friends. Mom says I'm too smart for school. I'm only 12 and I'm already doing high school leave math. I'm also reading at a college leave. The only think holding me back is history. When I was four Dad dropped me down the stairs. It made my memory fuzzy. Mom says I might get it back someday, the only problem was I would have to remember the stuff Dad had done to me.

* * *

Still Nate's POV-

Jason and Shane came to see me in the afternoon. We had a great time. They told me not to worry. They worked it out where we could work on the album in a few weeks. We talked for awhile although I would fall in and out of sleep. Mom invited them to have dinner with us and they gladly accented. They left shortly after dinner. I headed upstair to take a shower. I did a little school work before going to bed. Mom had me stay on bed rest for the next few days. I still had to do my school work.

The end. :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
